


maturity

by pointsnorth



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: M/M, i havent written fic in years htis is probably shit im sorry world, look fe heroes got me in the gordin pit only my otp will get me out, spoilers for gordin's ending i GUESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: You’d think that travelling the land would make you want to stay at home once you got there, right?





	

It’s strange, you know. Moving from home after two wars (two, and only in the span of a few years) shouldn’t feel like such a big thing when he’s trekked the span of Akaneia, but it does.

A small voice in the back of his head keeps telling him that it’s because of his reasons for moving out of the family home, but he just works harder at packing and making sure that his parents will have everything harvested before he leaves. Once that’s done, he figures, they can all start afresh and downsize their crops if it looks to be too much for just Ryan to help out with (and gods, he’s going to be a soldier proper too).

Ryan’s excited for him. Sad, too, but mostly excited; although he wouldn’t understand what his brother’s thinking in a perfect world, his own war made him understand how short life can be, and how important it is to do things that you care about before it’s too late.

And they’ll write, of course. Which is why Gordin double checks his packs (multiple, he didn’t think he had this much stuff) to make sure that he has his favourite quill stashed away somewhere it won’t get snapped in half.

A few weeks later, he finds out that it travelled surprisingly well, which is a blessing. Not that he has the time to stop and write at first; Jeorge works him hard, to make sure he hasn’t gotten complacent on his little sojourn in Altea. Drills and patrols alternately, just to reacquaint him with the territory before they go further.

Gordin knows it’s unlikely that they’ll patrol separately, but appearances are key and Jeorge accounts for everything, anyway. Everything.

A few months later, he gets the time to write to Ryan. He does it on a rare day off, when other rangers are patrolling the borders and Jeorge is lying on his bed, like some overgrown, elegant housecat.   
_  
How are you? How are Mum and Dad? Did they plant yet (crossed out) What did they plant this time? How’s the 7th Platoon? Things are fine here, even if I feel like the walking dead sometimes. It’s fulfilling, Ryan. We’re helping so many people, and keeping so many little villages safe, and that’s worth the hard work and the training and Jeorge teasing me constantly_

Jeorge reads that line over his shoulder and snorts, softly, into the back of his head; the gesture makes him jolt upright and blot ink all over the word ‘fine’, which he curses. But Jeorge doesn’t get days off either, less than him even, and so Gordin leaves the letter for now and turns to him.

Tomorrow’s free too, before the rangers return. A blessing, given they don’t get much sleep at all; it’s so easy to tease a man who’s so wickedly ticklish, and easier still to escalate from there to bites, knees between thighs, and-- they can’t go to the desk, that’s filled up and the letter will get smeared and so the bed it is, and gods don’t they sleep soundly when they do.

Jeorge looks vulnerable when he sleeps. Everyone probably does, but it’s a nice change all the same; Gordin keeps looking at him over his shoulder as he finishes the letter, not game to even smile lest he ruin the scene somehow.

_Ryan, please take care of Altea. I love you, I love everyone so much, but I don’t think I could come home now. This just feels right, you know? I really hope that you feel the same at home, or find what makes you feel like this._

_Be good. Be safe. I love you._


End file.
